When Angels Cry
by InkStainedFingertips
Summary: Song fic. When Molly keeps losing the people she loves, will she sail through the pain...or will she end up losing herself, too?


Author's Note: Rights to "SO WEIRD" and "WHEN ANGELS CRY" belong to Disney and Janis Ian, respectively. Oh, and I wrote this in, like 30 minutes or something, so if it sucks, please don't go postal on me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wait  
  
Your tired arms must rest  
  
Let this moment pass  
  
Wait until morning  
  
  
  
  
  
I instinctively knew that something was wrong. Don't ask me how; I just knew. To other people, the act of my husband just standing at the entrance to Fiona's nursery was in the norm. But I knew better. I could see past his almost-forced smile and straight into his shrouded eyes.  
  
"Molly?" Rick began, but was interrupted by Fiona's wails.  
  
I walked over to the crib and picked her up. "Yes, dear?"  
  
Rick walked over to me and gently took our baby from my arms. "I, uh…Something came up at the club. You know? Where we're playing two nights from now? I need to go over there and…"  
  
"Can't you go over there in the morning?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, just holding Fiona and watching her coo at him and make baby noises.  
  
"She'll grow up to be a beautiful, strong young woman, just like her mother."  
  
"Rick…"  
  
"Molly, I need to leave right now. I promise…I'll be back. Soon. " He gently placed Fiona back in her crib and smiled at her. "Oh, yes. Daddy will be back, little one."  
  
"Wait until morning." I pleaded.  
  
Rick smiled, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. There was something in his eyes that made me want to hold him down and chain him to the ground so he couldn't leave. I can't explain why, but I just knew…I just knew that if he left now, I won't see him again.  
  
Rick walked up to me and I breathed in his scent, savouring his warmth. "Baby, whatever it is can wait til morning. It can't be a life or death situation at the club, can it? Don't leave tonight."  
  
I looked up and saw flashes of fear in my husband's eyes. "Molly, I'm sorry, but I have to do this tonight."  
  
"But why, Rick, why?"  
  
"It's…we're living in another world and.."  
  
I sighed. "Please don't get started on that again, honey…"  
  
Rick let go and started towards the door. "I'm sorry, honey, but I have to leave. I'll always…be with you. I love you."  
  
And with that, he walked away from my life…forever  
  
  
  
  
  
Close your eyes and let me see  
  
Who you used to be  
  
Left without warning  
  
Who knew one so big could grow so small?  
  
Lighter than the writing on the wall  
  
  
  
  
  
Numb. I was numb. Completely devoid of emotions. Why did he have to leave? I begged him to stay, but no…he just had to dash off in the middle of the night in that damn motorcycle of his  
  
. The cabin was filled with people, well-intentioned people, but they just can't understand. No amount of wishes could ever erase the fact that my husband is dead.  
  
Dead.  
  
He doesn't even look dead. God, he looked like he was in a peaceful slumber. He looked so gentle…like the man I love and married.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!"  
  
Through my foggy mind I could hear my baby, 2-year-old Fiona, screaming. I'm not sure she understands, not sure she even knows.  
  
"Daddy, no nappy time! Wakey, daddy!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
I walked over to where almost-five-year –old Jack was glaring at his sister and squatted down to their level. "Jackie, honey, don't call your sister names. It's not nice."  
  
Jack's fiery blue eyes, so much like mine, turned into an icy hue. "She's stupid! Dad's dead and she thinks he's napping!"  
  
"No, daddy nappy time," Fiona insisted, brown eyes wide, before sticking her thumb to her mouth.  
  
My breath hitched in my throat, wanting to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.  
  
  
  
  
  
When angels cry, can I stand by?  
  
When stones weep, can my heart sleep?  
  
Wish I'd never heard  
  
Wish I'd never heard  
  
Wish I'd never heard  
  
The power of a four letter word  
  
  
  
  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell me?"  
  
I looked at Fiona's tear-stained face, eyes blazing with anger and betrayal. "Baby, I…"  
  
"All this time, Mom! I thought I was so different…I felt so alone…and all this time, I was just like him!"  
  
"I just wanted to protect you, honey…"  
  
It was futile trying to explain to Fiona; explanations would only fall on deaf ears. I knew she was hurt and she felt betrayed, but I had to do what I did. I had to keep her safe. Rick was always looking for the unexplained, digging deeper and deeper, and I was scared to death for him. His interest, his hobby---it killed him in the end. I thought I was keeping my family safe by keeping that part of him a secret. I thought I wouldn't go through all that crap again…  
  
I was wrong.  
  
She picked up right where he left. Fiona was truly herfather's daughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Only love will matter in the end  
  
For woman or for man  
  
What's the difference now?  
  
Here we live with battles  
  
And needles and truth  
  
Here's your living proof  
  
That death cannot be proud  
  
Some say it's a judgement on us all  
  
I cannot believe that God could be that small  
  
  
  
  
  
Carey's eyes were bloodshot, his formerly resplendent tuxedo all wrinkled and scruffy. He just stared vacantly at the pristine while hospital walls, looking like a little lost boy who lost everything. Jack was in the emergency room, having his hand stitched up, after he rammed his fist into a wall. Clu, normally jovial clu, was subdued, so serious looking. Ned and Irene just stood there, watching helplessly as their oldest son lost everything on what was supposed to be the happiest day of his life; his wedding day.  
  
To my little angel, my baby, my Fiona…  
  
But they can't ever marry. Can't ever live the life they once dreamed of and planned for.  
  
Because she, too, was gone. An innocent passenger in a car en route to the church, wearing the wedding dress I wore when I got married.  
  
How was she to know that there would be a four car collision? That she would be the only casualty?  
  
Like father like daughter. History does repeat itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If ever was a heart that longed to fly  
  
If ever was a soul that longed to bloom  
  
If ever was an angel, it was you  
  
So close your eyes and say goodbye  
  
Goodbye  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jack's plaintive question resonated across the empty hall, mimicking the emptiness he felt inside. Everything was going so well, finally…Things were just getting better. My only son got married to the love of his life, his angel, Gabrielle. It had been a long struggle, but they found their way back to each other. And just as things were looking up…  
  
"Why did Gabe ever do to deserve this? What did my baby ever…God!"  
  
I walked over to my son and just held him in my arms as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Mom, why? First dad, then Fi and now…Why? Why do I have to lose the people I love?"  
  
"Mr. Phillips…"  
  
My son and I looked up and saw a grey-haired doctor in scrubs.  
  
"It's about your wife and your baby…"  
  
  
  
  
  
When angels cry, I can't stand by  
  
When stones weep, my heart can't sleep  
  
Guess I've finally learned  
  
Yes, I've finally learned  
  
Love is just a four letter word  
  
Hope is just a four letter word  
  
  
  
  
  
"Grandma, where are we going?"  
  
I looked down and smiled at three-year-old Fiona. Long brown hair, big chocolate brown eyes…just like a Fiona I used to know and love.  
  
Maybe, just maybe…  
  
History won't repeat itself, after all. 


End file.
